


Changing Fate

by Estelle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where the tattoos aren't the first words your soulmate says to you, but the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Fate

**Author's Note:**

> [A friend](http://junkiejay.tumblr.com/) wanted something heartbreaking, and I read about this AU on tumblr, so here we go. I usually don't write sad things, so I hope this is okay. If you leave feedback, I'll love you forever! :)

When he was old enough to understand what the words on his arm meant, he wasn’t filled with the sense of dread most people got when they saw their words. He actually felt hopeful. Because with these words, he could change everything. He would be able to save his soulmate and everything would be fine. “I'll sort this out when I get back.”, the words on his arm said, and that was it, right? The key to saving them. Because when he would hear these words, he would just stop them from leaving, show them his arm and tell them that if they left now, they wouldn’t come back, so they needed to sort out what ever would be wrong right there. And then everything would be fine. His soulmate wouldn’t leave, they wouldn’t die. _They would change fate._

Of course he should have known that it doesn’t work that way. Fate is fate because it cannot be changed. So of course, the words registered way too late. Harry was already gone and he was pacing up and down the room, pushing up his sleeves when he noticed the words on his arm and stopped dead. _“I'll sort this out when I get back.”_ No. No, no, no. Just no. How could he not have noticed? All his life, he’d been prepared to hear these words, to save his soulmate, and when it mattered, he hadn’t noticed? He had been angry, hurt, agitated, yes of course, but that was no excuse. He had always imagined the words would probably be spoken in some kind of fight, so why hadn’t he noticed? Why had he let Harry leave? This couldn’t be happening. He had fucked up, hadn’t been attentive enough when it mattered most, and now it was too late. With no one but himself to blame, he slumped down in the chair, watching the videofeed helplessly, waiting for the inevitable to happen.


End file.
